the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 Dec 2017
23:59:40 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:03:58 CHAT C.Syde65: True. 00:03:59 CHAT C.Syde65: I guess it could be done that way. 00:03:59 CHAT C.Syde65: I happen to be fairly good with gadgets so that would work as well. 00:03:59 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: maybe we could have them both as gadgets 00:03:59 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: rn i'm still working on how it's going to be set up 00:03:59 CHAT C.Syde65: What about the default then? 00:03:59 CHAT C.Syde65: What would be used as the default? 00:03:59 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: no user colors by default 00:03:59 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't know. 00:03:59 CHAT C.Syde65: Q! O/ 00:04:00 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 00:04:01 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 00:04:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 00:04:59 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 00:05:02 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 00:05:02 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 00:05:03 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 14 messages logged. 00:06:17 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:07:21 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:59 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:09:19 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:09:32 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: O/ 00:09:35 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 00:09:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 00:10:39 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey MCR! O/ 00:10:48 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Heyo. 00:11:26 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:13:31 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: !seen HeartRaven 00:13:32 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen HeartRaven. Did you mean HearthRaven? 00:13:37 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: !seen HearthRaven 00:13:37 CBOT BrickleBot: Arch Wizard Megumin: I last saw HearthRaven 7 hours, 30 minutes, and 54 seconds ago. 00:13:52 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:14:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And to think, she said "brb" 00:15:38 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: !tell HearthRaven I was wondering if I could remove the "Review" sections from articles on Wiki Floyd, since they don't seem to fit with the wiki's encyclopedia style 00:15:38 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell HearthRaven that next time we meet. 00:19:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ...So, Hearth is friends with MisterXenomorph. 00:20:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: :o 00:20:27 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:20:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen MisterXenomorph 00:20:35 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I last saw MisterXenomorph 130 days, 2 hours, 50 minutes, and 30 seconds ago. 00:20:49 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i was going to say "there's a chance it's not nepotism" but she has 11 edits on that wiki so idk 00:21:01 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:21:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It looks like Goodtrips' account has been disabled. 00:21:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look at her edits as well. (think) 00:22:40 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i don't really care if she's friends with xeno 00:22:56 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i just care about the wiki since i like pink floyd 00:23:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ik. 00:23:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But bI/b don't like her being friends with Xeno. 00:23:36 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: >rick says something obvious CHAT >korra: ik CHAT >repeat ad infinitum 00:24:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: >Quoting yourself. 00:25:31 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:27:14 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:28:06 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:29:09 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:31:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I still do not understand why I named my username after an RPG of the same name. 00:31:53 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:32:24 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i barely understand why i named my account after a character from an anime i've never watched 00:32:30 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 00:32:30 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 00:32:32 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 3 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 00:32:48 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: hey q (wave) 00:32:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I barely understand why I named my account after a show I don't watch anymore. 00:32:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ Q. 00:33:29 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 00:33:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am terrible at making usernames. 00:33:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I want a new Discord name but cannot think of one. 00:33:49 CHAT Qstlijku: So what's the topic on CC? 00:33:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Or, think of a good one at least. 00:34:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They're talking about the Nickpedia troll Gloves. 00:34:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who doesn't seem to troll CCC anymore. 00:34:29 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: wait q what is you're username based on 00:34:45 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: to me it just seems like a bunch of random letters 00:34:50 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:34:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's exactly what it is. 00:34:57 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:35:06 CHAT Princess Chey14: Heyyy 00:35:09 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:35:11 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: yo 00:35:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip, he left. 00:35:41 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Back, i’m using FANDOM on my phone. 00:35:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: My bot's name is named after a character from M&L: Dream Team. 00:36:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Brickle to be exact. 00:36:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Boss Brickle. 00:36:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 00:36:20 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:36:33 CHAT Qstlijku: My internet keeps going down :/ 00:36:35 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 00:36:36 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 00:36:37 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 3 joins, 1 leaves, and 16 messages logged. 00:37:09 CHAT Qstlijku: So is that Gloves guy a different person from Jeffy? 00:37:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Because it seems like Jeffy has some gloves accounts 00:37:21 JOIN DarK Drist l Haptiic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:37:21 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I hate mobile FANDOM so much, omg. 00:37:47 CHAT Princess Chey14: Q! 00:37:57 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i think it's the similar to the west/murph situation where they share accounts 00:38:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, the guy who was only gone for a minute! 00:38:15 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hi Mike. O/ 00:38:19 CHAT Qstlijku: Hey Chey 00:38:21 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: hey haptic (wave) 00:38:26 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 00:38:26 CHAT Princess Chey14: I missed you 00:38:37 QUIT DarK Drist l Haptiic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:38:45 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Sad. He left. 00:39:11 CHAT Princess Chey14: Q! 00:39:12 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i think it's the similar to the west/murph situation where they share accounts 00:39:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, the guy who was only gone for a minute! 00:39:12 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hi Mike. O/ 00:39:12 CHAT Qstlijku: Hey Chey 00:39:12 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: hey haptic (wave) 00:39:12 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 00:39:12 CHAT Princess Chey14: I missed you 00:39:12 CBOT BrickleBot: Restarting... 00:39:14 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 00:39:21 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !test 00:39:21 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 00:39:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !speak Hello. 00:39:29 CBOT BrickleBot: Hello. 00:39:30 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !log 00:39:33 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: hello. 00:39:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !speak Let's talk about Tiffany. 00:39:40 CBOT BrickleBot: Let's talk about Tiffany. 00:39:50 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: korra pls 00:39:56 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: i know it’s you XD 00:40:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Who's Tiffany again? 00:40:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I did nothing. 00:40:12 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: �� 00:40:14 CHAT Qstlijku: !operator 00:40:16 CHAT Qstlijku: !info 00:40:17 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0: Commands are found here. To report errors or bugs, or to suggest new features or commands, contact Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory. Swear checking: disabled. Commands: enabled. Operator: Mario. 00:40:34 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: ah. So it’s not korra. 00:40:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !speak Ah. 00:40:51 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah. 00:40:58 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: also i’m not using caps cuz i’m lazy. Lol. 00:40:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did the page I linked go through? 00:41:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess I see you changing your status (eyes) 00:41:27 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: i wonder how much data FANDOM uses. 00:41:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !speak (look) 00:41:32 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:41:33 CBOT BrickleBot: (look) 00:41:38 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: i have T-Mobile. 00:42:01 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: loloolol 00:42:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !speak Let's talk about our queen! 00:42:06 CBOT BrickleBot: Let's talk about our queen! 00:42:14 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:42:15 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: let’s discuss Belton, a glorious place. :P 00:42:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !speak Ah, Belton. 00:42:24 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah, Belton. 00:42:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !rate Arch Wizard Megumin 00:42:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !speak You can do the same. 00:42:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !speak Just letting you know. 00:42:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !speak Oh no. It's Bichael. 00:42:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !speak /me instantly bans Bichael from command usage. 00:42:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !speak Oh no. It's Bichael. 00:42:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !speak /me instantly bans Bichael from command usage. 00:42:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !speak Oh no, Bichael was here. 00:42:29 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:42:30 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory, I'd give Arch Wizard Megumin a 2/10. 00:42:30 CBOT BrickleBot: You can do the same. 00:42:30 CBOT BrickleBot: Just letting you know. 00:42:30 CBOT BrickleBot: Oh no. It's Bichael. 00:42:30 CBOT BrickleBot: /me instantly bans Bichael from command usage. 00:42:31 CBOT BrickleBot: Oh no. It's Bichael. 00:42:31 CBOT BrickleBot: /me instantly bans Bichael from command usage. 00:42:31 CBOT BrickleBot: Oh no, Bichael was here. 00:42:34 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mess! o/ 00:42:37 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: wtf 00:42:39 CHAT Qstlijku: Finally Mess spoke 00:42:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: The heck? 00:42:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tf? 00:42:51 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Let's discuss Funtime Foxy 00:42:52 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ?? 00:43:10 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: How tf did that happen? 00:43:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /fixed 00:43:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: mew 00:43:14 CBOT BrickleBot: Mew! 00:43:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDFK. @MCR 00:43:29 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Sad. 00:43:34 CHAT Princess Chey14: Mess! 00:43:36 CHAT C.Syde65: Weird. 00:43:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen Bichael 00:43:45 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Bichael. Did you mean Rocsoe? 00:44:04 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: No but seriously now that I have a phone, I can use TDL whenever I want. :P 00:44:09 CHAT Qstlijku: TheKorraFanatic - Today at 1:55 PM CHAT :open_mouth: CHAT Ditto's account was hacked. 00:44:15 JOIN Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi has joined Team Demon Light. 00:44:51 CHAT Qstlijku: Who said that @Korra? 00:45:09 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: whelp gtg for a bit. 00:45:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: One of Ditto's friends from Polandball. 00:45:27 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: i legit love polandball 00:45:32 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: so much 00:45:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He came to CCC saying Ditto's account was hacked/compromised. CHAT Tya told him to tell Ditto to contact staff. 00:45:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But then Ditto came on later. (think) 00:46:02 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: (Thinking) 00:46:20 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: (nintendo) 00:46:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I didn't even know that emoji existed. 00:46:41 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: The thinking one? 00:46:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 00:46:57 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Oh. 00:47:04 CHAT Qstlijku: The nintendo one then 00:47:09 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: (nintendo) 00:47:15 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: i might be afk. 00:47:23 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I’m at a store. 00:47:40 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i used to have (mudkip) on my sig 00:47:46 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Sad. 00:47:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tell me, 00:48:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: why was Melissa deleted by Slendy? 00:48:49 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Idk. 00:49:04 CHAT Qstlijku: Melissa 00:49:15 CHAT Qstlijku: It was restored though right? 00:49:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 00:49:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah, it was. 00:49:33 CHAT Qstlijku: I was controlling Slendy yesterday and did it by mistake 00:49:39 CHAT Qstlijku: With those buttons at the top of the page 00:49:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 00:50:01 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I’m at Target, lmao. 00:50:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What is funny about being at Target? CHAT Tell me. 00:50:53 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: XD 00:50:56 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: idk 00:51:21 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Nothing 00:51:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good, good. 00:51:51 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Indeed. 00:51:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !speak Good, good. 00:51:55 CBOT BrickleBot: Good, good. 00:52:04 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Ohaii Brickle. 00:52:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !speak Ohaiii. 00:52:11 CBOT BrickleBot: Ohaiii. 00:52:16 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: XD. 00:52:31 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:52:46 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 00:52:57 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: How is it being a bot? 00:53:05 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: !speak pain 00:53:05 CBOT BrickleBot: pain 00:53:14 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Sad. 00:53:16 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: !speak ceaseless endless pain 00:53:16 CBOT BrickleBot: ceaseless endless pain 00:53:26 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Tragic. 00:53:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hmmmmm 00:54:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did the world end? 00:54:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did hell freeze over??? 00:54:18 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Yes 00:54:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: AMK152 just joined ESB chat. 00:54:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Which is something he's never done in all 10 years of being there! 00:54:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Who's t hat? 00:54:39 CHAT Qstlijku: *that 00:54:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 00:54:42 CHAT Qstlijku: really? 00:54:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 00:55:11 CHAT Qstlijku: And J7000 joined CC chat 00:55:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Obviously it hasn't. 00:55:16 CHAT Qstlijku: How do you know he's never been in chat? 00:55:34 CHAT C.Syde65: ^ 00:55:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He might be trying to bring back the chatbot as both he and Sactage have access. CHAT Because they've said it before. @Q 00:56:02 CHAT Qstlijku: Ah ok 00:56:04 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Gtg 00:56:06 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: o/ 00:57:23 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:58:03 CHAT C.Syde65: R.I.P. 01:01:03 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: (rip) 01:02:24 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: nothing ever happens on CCC when i'm on 01:02:52 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: Some left 01:03:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !tell MCR-The-Orange I left my DM by mistake and now you are owner get on discord and give me my DM back pls 01:03:02 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell MCR-The-Orange that next time we meet. 01:03:21 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: That was fast 01:04:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol 01:04:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: AMK152 CHAT Hello CHAT I'm trying to figure out this thing with the chat bot Quote 01:04:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He spoke. 01:04:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dammit, ignore the quote. 01:04:59 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:06:57 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:07:07 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Chey! o/ 01:07:11 CHAT Qstlijku: wb Chey 01:07:20 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey ���� 01:07:25 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: Chat bot? 01:08:24 CHAT Princess Chey14: Q 01:09:47 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 01:10:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 01:11:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:11:01 CHAT Princess Chey14: I'm sad 01:11:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hey, sad. 01:11:23 CHAT C.Syde65: That's no good. :( 01:12:28 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: !speak ɟɟǝɾ sᴉ ǝɯɐu ʎɯ 01:12:29 CBOT BrickleBot: ɟɟǝɾ sᴉ ǝɯɐu ʎɯ 01:12:37 CHAT Qstlijku: wtf 01:12:41 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:12:41 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:12:42 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 01:12:43 CHAT Qstlijku: +restart 01:12:50 CHAT Princess Chey14: I'm sad 01:12:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hey, sad. 01:12:50 CHAT C.Syde65: That's no good. :( 01:12:50 CBOT BrickleBot: ɟɟǝɾ sᴉ ǝɯɐu ʎɯ 01:12:50 CHAT Qstlijku: wtf 01:12:50 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:12:50 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:12:50 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 01:12:50 CBOT BrickleBot: Restarting... 01:12:51 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 01:18:27 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:18:37 CHAT C.Syde65: !speak Speaking. 01:18:37 CBOT BrickleBot: Speaking. 01:18:40 CHAT C.Syde65: Weird. 01:18:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Didn't work in PM. 01:20:35 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: Why? 01:21:17 CHAT C.Syde65: That's what I'm wanting to know. 01:21:25 CHAT C.Syde65: Sadly I don't know. 01:21:50 CHAT Qstlijku: Not supposed to 01:21:54 CHAT Qstlijku: PMs are different from main chat 01:22:00 CHAT C.Syde65: I know but. 01:22:10 KICK Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku. 01:22:14 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:22:19 CHAT Qstlijku: I guess !kick works in PMs 01:22:21 KICK Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku. 01:22:24 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:22:34 KICK TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 01:22:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Eww 01:22:47 CHAT Qstlijku: That was a weird and ugly bug 01:22:49 CHAT C.Syde65: Why was speak not working? That I do not know. 01:23:00 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:23:02 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: Wtf 01:23:09 CHAT Qstlijku: When I kicked from PM the main chat showed on top of the PM 01:23:13 CHAT Qstlijku: Very weird 01:23:26 KICK Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku. 01:23:32 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:23:39 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:24:25 CHAT C.Syde65: I could try randomly kicking a user from chat using the command in PM, but I wouldn't do that. :P 01:24:36 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:24:43 CHAT Qstlijku: Maybe I'll try it :P 01:24:55 CHAT C.Syde65: I wouldn't. 01:25:07 KICK Qstlijku has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 01:25:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Because it would still display your name as the person that kicked. 01:25:11 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:25:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: LOL. 01:25:14 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:25:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I kicked him in PM> 01:25:18 KICK Messenger of Heaven has been kicked by Qstlijku. 01:25:31 CHAT C.Syde65: :O 01:25:40 CHAT Qstlijku: She kicked me earlier just like that 01:25:45 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh, okay. 01:25:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And ran. 01:25:56 CHAT Qstlijku: Yep 01:26:28 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:26:28 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:26:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have over 50 edits at MLP, sad. 01:26:33 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mess! o/ 01:26:53 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:26:53 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:26:54 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 3 kicks and 0 bans reported. 4 joins, 2 leaves, and 21 messages logged. 01:27:14 KICK Qstlijku has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven. 01:27:23 CHAT C.Syde65: R.I.P. 01:27:26 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:27:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: +deny Qstlijku 01:27:27 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku is now banned from using my commands. 01:27:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Poor, poor Q. 01:27:33 CHAT Qstlijku: +allow Qstlijku 01:27:33 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku can now use my commands. 01:27:38 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:27:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Attacked by Messenger. 01:27:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: xd 01:27:49 CHAT C.Syde65: XD. 01:30:28 CHAT Qstlijku: XD 01:35:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip, chat. 01:36:45 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: RIP 01:36:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: afk 01:37:12 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:38:22 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:39:06 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: Hi Flaco 01:39:15 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: *Falco 01:39:21 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: Wrong spelling 01:39:26 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: Gomenasai 01:39:30 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:39:33 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:39:33 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Falco! o/ 01:40:15 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Why I've been going off chat a lot is cuz I'm playing Pokémon Alpha Sapphire for 3DS 01:41:45 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: Pokemon Alpha Sapphire! 01:41:50 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: No way! 01:42:15 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I just got it today, in a wonder trade I got a level 100 shiny Camerupt 01:43:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Understandable. CHAT Have a nice day. 01:43:41 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'm trying to get a legendary Pokémon now in wonder trade 01:43:51 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: Good luck! 01:47:03 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:47:03 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! MCR-The-Orange! Messenger of Heaven wanted me to tell you: I left my DM by mistake and now you are owner get on discord and give me my DM back pls. 01:47:36 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Uhh.. 01:48:05 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Alright, I will when I get home. Kinda busy right now. 01:48:07 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 01:48:17 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:48:17 CHAT Chase McFly: Hello, everyone. 01:48:18 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Chase 01:48:22 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hi. 01:48:41 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey MCR, Chey, and Chase! o/ 01:48:45 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: o/ 01:48:46 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: O/ 01:48:49 CHAT Chase McFly: I have a question 01:48:50 CHAT C.Syde65: XD. 01:48:53 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Yes? 01:48:57 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey 01:49:49 CHAT Chase McFly: If a troll you blocked a year ago who showed some signs of regret before he got blocked messages you saying "I'm back" with no threatening aspects in hsi message, is it safe to respeond? 01:50:08 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Probably not 01:50:17 CHAT Chase McFly: Look at this, MCR. 01:50:34 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hmm? 01:51:06 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: He could still do what he did to get blocked again 01:51:21 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: If you unblock him 01:51:52 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:51:54 CHAT C.Syde65: You could keep them blocked but reconsider at a later date. 01:52:09 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: ^ 01:52:15 CHAT Chase McFly: No, his block expired. 01:52:20 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 01:52:46 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:52:48 CHAT C.Syde65: Well, I'd probably keep them unblocked but re-block them if they show obvious signs that they haven't changed. 01:53:07 CHAT Chase McFly: http://elite-force.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:43649 01:53:18 CHAT Chase McFly: Any reaction or reseponse to thsi thread? 01:54:11 CHAT C.Syde65: That wiki violates the customisation policy. 01:54:27 CHAT C.Syde65: Since the font on the community-header has been altered. 01:54:44 CHAT C.Syde65: Same with the footer. 01:54:53 CHAT Chase McFly: It does not violate that policy, Syde. 01:55:00 CHAT Chase McFly: It was made with that font 01:55:06 CHAT C.Syde65: How? 01:55:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It violates FANDOM's policy. 01:55:18 CHAT Chase McFly: Are you talking about the wordmark? 01:55:32 CHAT Chase McFly: How can I fix it? 01:55:34 CHAT C.Syde65: Actually it does if you look here. http://elite-force.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:43649?usesitecss=0 01:55:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. CHAT He's talking about: http://prntscr.com/hsp7hs 01:55:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Compare that with http://elite-force.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:43649 01:56:11 CHAT Chase McFly: That is how the words used to appear on the Navbar 01:56:18 CHAT Chase McFly: Before Fandom changed its Navbar ;ayout 01:56:37 CHAT Chase McFly: It is an old wiki from September 2015 01:56:38 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, well it does violate the policy now. 01:56:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Since the policy changed. 01:56:59 CHAT Chase McFly: I willl talk to Bionicforce about it 01:57:05 CHAT Chase McFly: For now, it stays. 01:57:35 CHAT C.Syde65: Just saying that the wiki could get reported if it isn't changed within a certain time. 01:57:52 CHAT Chase McFly: Please don't report that wiki 01:58:00 CHAT Chase McFly: It is a wonderful wiki 01:58:02 CHAT C.Syde65: And if that happens, then Staff will most likely edit the CSS to something that doesn't violate the policy. 01:58:06 CHAT Chase McFly: For the worst show in the world 01:58:13 CHAT C.Syde65: Staff won't close the wiki if it's reported. 01:58:32 CHAT Chase McFly: Anyways 01:58:37 CHAT Chase McFly: Please answer my question 01:58:38 CHAT C.Syde65: They'll just edit the CSS so it only touches the parts that don't violate the policy. 01:58:50 CHAT Chase McFly: Do I react or respond to that thread I linked? 01:58:57 CHAT Chase McFly: Do I say "Welcome back Comic." 01:59:02 CHAT C.Syde65: Not sure. 01:59:32 CHAT Chase McFly: Hmmm...' 02:00:05 CHAT Chase McFly: You want to know what the most depressing game I've ever played is? 02:00:11 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:01:43 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: Yes 02:02:02 CHAT Chase McFly: The Sims 02:02:08 CHAT Chase McFly: One you die, you can enevr come back 02:02:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Never ever 02:02:17 CHAT Chase McFly: maybe as a ghost but that hardly counts 02:02:20 CHAT Chase McFly: Unless 02:02:26 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:02:31 CHAT Chase McFly: You clikc don't save 02:02:48 CHAT C.Syde65: In the Sims 2 base game, it's the same, unless you use SimPE or you have expansion packs installed. 02:02:52 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:03:16 CHAT Chase McFly: And lose a lot of progress to stop yourself from burning to death when a short-circuiting stero player trash falls under a cooking oven. 02:03:41 CHAT Chase McFly: I'v eplayed the Sims 4, Syde. 02:03:52 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:04:10 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: That's hell 02:04:19 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mess! o/ 02:07:10 CHAT Chase McFly: /me goes to play the sims 02:07:11 CHAT Chase McFly: :p 02:07:26 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:07:45 CHAT Chase McFly: I'm going to make Syde in The Sims 02:08:05 CHAT C.Syde65: Um...okay? :P 02:08:24 CHAT Chase McFly: You know, black afro, tan skin, red shirt 02:08:47 CHAT Chase McFly: It might be interesting to see if it looks like you 02:09:50 CHAT C.Syde65: My Afro is actually meant to be dark brown, and my skin isn't meant to be that tan. It's just not meant to be that light. 02:12:41 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:13:11 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:13:32 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey South! o/ 02:13:45 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:13:48 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:13:52 CHAT South Ferry: o/ C.Syde65 02:14:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah, FFWFA. 02:14:15 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:14:21 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome TGPOC; 02:14:24 CHAT South Ferry: and Old Man q 02:14:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, FFWFA. 02:14:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Q. 02:14:46 CHAT Qstlijku: What’s FFWFA? 02:14:50 CHAT Qstlijku: and I’m not an old man 02:14:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It does not matter. 02:15:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Now you’re being like South? 02:15:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm doing what he's doing back. 02:15:20 CHAT Qstlijku: South what’s TGPOC? 02:15:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^^^ 02:15:31 CHAT South Ferry: It does not matter. 02:15:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If you tell what TGPOC means, I'll tell what FFWFA means. 02:16:00 CHAT South Ferry: No deal. 02:16:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 02:17:26 CHAT South Ferry: Don't forget about Friday, TheKorraFanatic. 02:17:32 CHAT South Ferry: You want them bbigALL 02:17:34 CHAT South Ferry: to be in one place. 02:17:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What happens Friday, FFWFA? 02:17:46 CHAT Qstlijku: % 02:17:48 CHAT Qstlijku: *^ 02:18:02 CHAT South Ferry: You are aware. 02:18:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Except I'm not. 02:18:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Phone guy 87: CHAT Sorry i from the europa and my englisch is not very good CHAT 8:17 CHAT South Ferry: CHAT Interesting. CHAT ~ RedChaos217 has joined the chat. ~ CHAT 8:17 CHAT South Ferry: CHAT Welcome FeartheDjin115, and RedChaos217 02:18:29 CHAT Qstlijku: The Christmas party? 02:18:45 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 02:19:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Hart New Bob. 02:19:06 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, Hart New Bob. 02:19:34 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. Welcome, South Ferry. 02:20:21 CHAT Chase McFly: OK' 02:20:27 CHAT Chase McFly: *Welcome 02:20:29 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Chase McFly. 02:22:04 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:22:04 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:22:05 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 4 joins, 1 leaves, and 35 messages logged. 02:22:15 CHAT Qstlijku: South what’s on Friday? 02:22:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Is it Mess’ Christmas party? 02:23:07 CHAT South Ferry: Tomorrow, will be the date of the Party. 02:23:55 CHAT South Ferry: It is of course, TheKorraFanatic, as Bureaucrat, to ensure that they are all in one placew. 02:24:10 CHAT Hart New Bob: Tragic. 02:24:24 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome back. 02:24:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What the fuck is happening on Friday? 02:24:46 CHAT Qstlijku: ^^^ 02:24:49 CHAT South Ferry: You're the Bureaucrat. 02:24:54 CHAT South Ferry: You need to ensure they are all in one place. 02:24:58 CHAT South Ferry: For the Harvesting. 02:25:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You are high af. 02:25:35 CHAT C.Syde65: Why tomorrow? 02:25:55 CHAT South Ferry: It was the most convenient date, of course. 02:25:59 CHAT C.Syde65: Tomorrow is Thursday, not Friday. 02:26:19 CHAT Qstlijku: Tomorrow’s Wednesday for us 02:26:23 CHAT South Ferry: True, in your area C.Syde65. 02:26:41 JOIN The Ultimate Dragon Slayer has joined Team Demon Light. 02:26:51 CHAT C.Syde65: But I haven't even got my gift ready. 02:26:54 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: that hurt my eyes 02:27:09 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, The Ultimate Dragon Slayer. 02:27:20 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: thank you 02:27:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, The Ultimate Dragon Slayer. 02:27:32 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: thank you 02:27:33 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: also 02:27:42 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: i have heard of a birthday 02:27:55 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah, T.G.P.O.C. 02:27:58 CHAT South Ferry: His birthday today. 02:28:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Go away, F.F.W.F.A 02:28:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: "But I haven't even got my gift ready. " 02:28:28 CHAT Hart New Bob: same 02:28:32 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: also 02:28:37 CHAT Qstlijku: Bob I don’t think you’re on the list 02:28:43 CHAT Qstlijku: Are you? 02:28:47 CHAT South Ferry: Robert is not on the list quite yet? 02:28:51 CHAT South Ferry: Unfournate. 02:28:53 CHAT Hart New Bob: I am I think 02:28:54 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: i got The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind on Christmas 02:28:56 CHAT South Ferry: Unfortunate. 02:29:01 CHAT South Ferry: Very good, The Ultimate Dragon Slayer. 02:29:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh wait 02:29:08 CHAT South Ferry: My Present will not arrive until Friday. 02:29:08 CHAT Qstlijku: He is 02:29:10 CHAT Qstlijku: Never mind 02:29:15 CHAT South Ferry: The Present may be predicament-ending; 02:29:17 CHAT South Ferry: We will see. 02:29:29 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:29:30 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: ah 02:29:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 02:29:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, that 02:30:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 's what happens Friday. 02:30:09 CHAT South Ferry: False. 02:30:13 CHAT South Ferry: While that may be occuring; 02:30:15 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: i could of got more, but i didn't want to spoil my family too much 02:30:19 CHAT South Ferry: It is not related to your duties as bureaucrat. 02:30:28 CHAT South Ferry: You need to ensure they are all in one place. 02:30:41 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: ah, but indeed 02:31:26 QUIT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:31:27 CHAT Qstlijku: Now Jr Mime left CC 02:31:34 CHAT Qstlijku: An hour earlier than yesterday 02:35:38 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:36:37 CHAT Qstlijku: South headed out. 02:36:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good, good. 02:37:48 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:38:00 CHAT Qstlijku: Or did he? 02:38:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome back, FFWFA. 02:39:19 CHAT South Ferry: You observed the AFK text? 02:39:23 CHAT South Ferry: How about this? 02:39:35 CHAT Qstlijku: I see 02:39:36 CHAT South Ferry: How's that? 02:39:36 CHAT C.Syde65: wb South! o/ 02:41:21 CHAT South Ferry: o/ C.Syde65 02:42:37 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:43:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Korra 02:43:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: can you say in my DM that discord crashed? 02:43:54 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:44:10 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:44:47 CHAT C.Syde65: wb South! o/ 02:50:31 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:52:35 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:53:31 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:54:09 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Airbus 02:54:09 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Airbus. Did you mean Asirea? 02:54:14 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Asirea 02:54:14 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Asirea 14 days, 40 minutes, and 51 seconds ago. 02:54:18 CHAT Qstlijku: Who’s that? 02:54:22 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Aiihuan 02:54:22 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Aiihuan 12 hours, 29 minutes, and 49 seconds ago. 02:55:06 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 02:55:07 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:55:07 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 5 messages logged. 02:55:25 JOIN Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Team Demon Light. 02:55:59 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 02:56:52 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Jack! o/ 02:58:18 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:01:44 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:02:02 JOIN DarK Drist l Haptiic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:02:08 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:02:38 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:02:49 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:02:57 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Y'all would think I'd be asleep right now... 03:03:04 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: you thought WRONG! 03:03:14 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Korra, can I tell you something? 03:03:22 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Its a secret... 03:03:23 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: s 03:03:36 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: *Secret: Happy Birthday >:D 03:03:54 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Happy birthday, Korra! :D 03:04:51 QUIT DarK Drist l Haptiic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:05:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Thanks. 03:05:16 CHAT Qstlijku: User:Asirea 03:05:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's Saph's alt. 03:05:30 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 03:05:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ripto confirmed it by CheckUsering it. 03:05:46 CHAT Qstlijku: You asked him? 03:05:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess did because I asked her too. 03:06:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 03:06:12 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Nah, Mess should be in charge of you. >:P 03:06:22 CHAT Qstlijku: I guess it’s one of those things Staff probably wouldn’t do it if you asked them through S:C 03:06:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Probably. 03:06:49 CHAT Qstlijku: And couldn’t it be done by checking the auto lock too? 03:06:51 CHAT Qstlijku: *autoblock 03:07:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK how to check if the IP is the same with that, thus I ask you to do it every time. :P 03:07:31 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: My global.js is not working. 03:07:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good, Jack. >:) 03:08:07 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Is yours? 03:08:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'll check. 03:08:54 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Saphiraa17 03:08:54 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Saphiraa17 6 days, 1 hour, 46 minutes, and 39 seconds ago. 03:09:10 CHAT Qstlijku: User:Saphiraa17 03:09:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yep. @Jack 03:09:35 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Thank goodness. Must be my connection then. 03:10:24 CHAT Qstlijku: Well that actually didn’t work 03:10:27 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yes! The socks blocked yesterday are globalled. 03:10:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Which socks? 03:10:39 CHAT Qstlijku: They show up as having different IPs 03:10:50 CHAT Qstlijku: But probably only the last number is different 03:11:01 CHAT Qstlijku: 03:11:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How tf do you see this? @Q 03:11:39 CHAT Qstlijku: TO THE WINDOW TO THE WALL isn’t globally blocked 03:11:48 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Block list on ESB. 03:11:57 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I flooded the recent changes with mass blocks yesterday. 03:12:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't even remember there being socks on ESB yesterday. 03:12:36 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I have my methods of finding them. 03:12:36 CHAT Qstlijku: Also if anyone’s thinking of reporting that one there’s also a “plug em” account that hasn’t been globalled 03:13:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: All the JMurph accounts he used are globalled. 03:13:14 CHAT Qstlijku: I saw that 03:15:43 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Korra DM. 03:16:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 03:16:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have no DM from you. (think) 03:16:53 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Nub, it's called group DM. 03:17:06 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 03:17:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You only said "DM"! I though you mean an actual DM. CHAT So, you're the nub. 03:18:39 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Group DM, staff. :P 03:19:12 CHAT Qstlijku: That was a lot of accounts 03:19:19 CHAT Qstlijku: Like 240 or something 03:19:21 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: IKR. 03:19:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ?? 03:19:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: w:c:spongebob:Special:BlockList 03:20:17 CHAT Qstlijku: And he created like 20 accounts per minute 03:20:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Shit. 03:20:28 CHAT Qstlijku: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log?limit=250&type=newusers&month=&year=&useskin=oasis 03:21:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm surprised West only brought one account to ESB. 03:21:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log?limit=250&type=newusers&month=&year=&useskin=oasis = No life 03:22:09 CHAT Qstlijku: Looks like they’re globally blocked too 03:22:18 CHAT Qstlijku: At least the few random ones I clicked on 03:24:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "When Jr Mime blocks 108.252.141.182 every month" 03:25:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like wtf started this? CHAT Some drama between him and Loud led to this?? 03:27:00 CHAT Qstlijku: I thought those were Jeffy socks 03:27:14 CHAT Qstlijku: User:108.252.141.182 03:27:22 CHAT Qstlijku: It’s hard to tell really I guess 03:28:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. I think it's Jeffy making those accounts, but I think Jeffy is trolling ESB on behalf of Cookie 03:28:30 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 03:28:59 CHAT Qstlijku: I know some of the accounts are Cookie, like the ones mentioning Loud or feet 03:29:00 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Now it's sort of a war between me and Jeffy: The Ninja5-Jeffy War. 03:29:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: At least you have the block option. 03:29:36 CHAT Qstlijku: Anyway 03:29:40 CHAT Qstlijku: I gotta go now 03:29:42 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye everyone 03:29:44 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 03:29:45 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:29:46 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 14 messages logged. 03:29:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was literal hell on ESB the other day. A sock was coming every few seconds. 03:29:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Q. o/ 03:30:27 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Jeffy is a...word. Let's go with that. :/ 03:31:18 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:37:48 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 03:39:55 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:49:55 QUIT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:53:35 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:53:48 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:57:08 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:57:09 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:57:37 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:59:49 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG, bye. 04:00:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 04:00:34 CHAT C.Syde65: O/ 04:00:50 CHAT Chase McFly: Jack, you should get Ink's permission to play Kaz. 04:01:05 CHAT Chase McFly: Ink claimed the role already I thought. 04:01:48 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Is Ink on anymore? 04:02:28 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen CalculonTheInkRobot 04:02:28 CBOT BrickleBot: Chase McFly: I last saw CalculonTheInkRobot 5 days, 6 hours, 9 minutes, and 57 seconds ago. 04:02:32 CHAT Chase McFly: Hm. 2016 04 23